


Spicy Teto One-Shots

by SweetPoteto



Category: UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPoteto/pseuds/SweetPoteto
Summary: A collection of spicy scenarios where Teto gets a little in the mood.
Kudos: 5





	Spicy Teto One-Shots

Teto flopped down on her bed after a long day of singing and dancing. The blanket on her bed had little pink baguettes and drills with occasional music notes printed on it, and from a distance it appeared as ordinary pink camo. The sheets were plain black and the entirety of her room was decorated with pink, red and black. It was cute, if not a little childish. Unsure of what to do, Teto blankly stared at the wall for a couple minutes before deciding to shower and get changed into more comfortable clothes so she could go to sleep. Grabbing a thin red gown and light pink panties, she went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, undoing her iconic twin drills. Her hair was waist length and rather wavy when it was down, the silky bright red locks curling at the ends. Though her hair didn't look bad when it was down, she preferred to keep it in drills when possible.

After her shower, Teto dried herself off and got dressed, making sure to do her hair into drills again. She walked back to her room and sat back down on the bed, wondering if she should just go to bed or start on a project of some sort. She went deep into thought, staring at the floor with a blank expression before a thought suddenly popped into her head. She recalled going to Miku's house which was close to her own as they lived in a big city. Miku hadn't answered the phone when Teto called, which was very unusual since Miku was usually very quick to answer anyone when messaged or called. Worried, Teto had decided to walk over to her house to make sure she was safe. Using a key that Miku gave her, she had unlocked the front door and went to look for her. Though Teto remembered that, it was the next scene in her memory that really stood out in her mind.

Teto had found Miku in her room with the door wide open. Her skirt and panties were on the floor beside her teal and black bed and her hand rubbed the area between her legs as she stared into space. Tilting her head with a confused and curious expression, it took Teto a minute to realize that Miku was masturbating, but something told her to hide the moment she realized it. Against her better judgement, she stayed hidden around the corner and watched. Though Teto generally understood sexual things, she didn't quite understand the pleasure or shame behind it. She had masturbated a couple times before out of curiosity, but even then she wasn't sure that she felt the sensations that others described. Perhaps a chimera couldn't feel the same things that humans do? What exactly does it mean to be a chimera anyways?

Curious, she observed Miku's pleased expression as she rubbed her clit, watching as her juices leaked out. Though she had heard of this, though she knew some words, though she wasn't even sure if she was able to have such an emotion, it wasn't until she saw it herself that she began feeling... an urge? The way Miku drooled slightly, the way the fluids dripped from her entrance, the way she rubbed herself as if her hand automatically knew what to do, it made Teto feel... turned on, if that's the right phrase. Teto had never used or really thought of these words, but she had learned them from the others when they would joke around. Miku began rubbing more vigorously, panting and letting out faint moans from the pleasure. As she climaxed, she arched her back and moaned with a blissful expression on her face. Guessing that Miku would come back to reality and be aware of her surroundings soon, Teto stealthily turned around and left Miku's house, locking the front door behind her.

After recalling such a memory, Teto began to feel the way she did when she saw Miku doing that. That same urge came back. She wanted to do it too, now. Lifting up the skirt of her gown and pushing her panties to the side, she exposed her bare pussy, already beginning to get wet from Teto remembering Miku's session. She moved her right hand down and pressed two fingers to her clit, which made some juices leak from her. She decided to try moving her fingers in circles over her clit.

"Mmph!" Surprised by the noise she made, she muffled her moan with her left hand. But now that she was getting an idea of this sensation, she couldn't stop.

"Mm... hah... ah..." Eagerly moving her fingers around her clit, she couldn't stop her small cute moans that spilled out. She was definitely aroused now, and she wanted to know what it felt like to cum. Panting, Teto stroked her swelling clit vigorously, the stimulation making juices pour out from her needy entrance. Yes, she was starting to feel a need to stroke the inside of herself too, now. Using her left hand to push a finger in her entrance, she curled her finger and could just barely reach a spot that needed to be rubbed. Nonetheless, the combination of stroking her clit and insides simultaneously quickly brought her to an intense climax.

"Aaaah!" Teto yelled as she came, closing her eyes as she suddenly reached a state of pure bliss. She took a few seconds to take in the sensation, her breathing ragged, but recovered easily. Lifting her fingers from her pussy, she examined the string of fluid between them.

"Wow... so I can get this wet, huh?" Reaching down again, she pressed her fingers against her clit again. Needless to say, Teto had a lot to learn about herself tonight, though what she did know is that she needed to reach a little deeper inside of her pussy with something...


End file.
